Talk:Magnet Release: Material Manipulation Technique
Necessity It's their fighting style... --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand why this is necessary though. Mention that this is how they choose to use their abilities in their abilities section and that alone should be enough. They do have techniques etc already. To me, the article just doesn't make much sense.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Why do you constantly get involved in every discussion I bring up if you are just going to object to everything? You are doing this intentionally and I insist you stop this nonsense. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:12, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, the point remains that I don't think this page is necessary. Don't turn this into another one of those "woe is me, Cerez is attacking me" things. Argue your reason to let it stay and see your case through on merit, and stop behaving like a dimwit.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm conflicted... I mean Magnet Release is not just for manipulating large amount of a fine powder-like -insert type-magnetic, it also can be used to attract objects that are magnetised to fly into each other. But on the other hand it is all already in their abilities sections and in the Magnet Release page.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly: User:Arrancar79 is the one who tagged this article, not Cerez. You then, in response to Arrancar's tagging, created this topic. You did not specifically address it to Arrancar, so everyone, Cerez included, is allowed to chime in. Even if you had singled out Arrancar, this is still a wiki that anyone can edit. Could Cerez have not chimed in? I guess. But his statements would have been said by somebody eventually. :Is magnet release technically a "fighting style"? Yes. But so are Naruto's shadow clones, Sasuke's lightning, and Tobi's intangibility. Yet there are no pages called "Shadow Clone Horde","Chidori Proliferation", or "Kan't Katch Kamui". This is debatably because those styles are unique to one user and therefore would only repeat those characters' Abilities sections. :But this magnet release "style" is utilized by two characters, right? That does not automatically make an exception. More than one character uses snakes, but there is no "Snake Summoning". Why? Because there are already dedicated articles for both topics: Snakes and Summoning. A combination of the two would be just that: a combination that offers nothing those two do not already say. Just as this magnet release page does not say much more than Magnet Release. :To summarize: yes, magnet release is technically a "fighting style". But if it had its own page that would set a bad precedent where every observable trend in a character's abilities receives a dedicated page. :And to make a request of both of you: :*Omega - please stop singling out Cerez when other people are also disagreeing with you. If it's ever only Cerez, then fine, I can't stop you. But when two or more people disagree, of whom Cerez is only one, consider the arguments of everyone and not just him. :*Cerez - maybe you should give other people an opportunity to say the things or make the edits that you are going to make if you believe they will cause a problem. If it's a discussion like this, you can publicly state you will share your thoughts if nobody else raises what you'd like to say. :These are requests of both of you. Breaking neither will not result in a block. But, if you cannot be adults and avoid petty squabbles, whether they be warranted or not, I'm going to block someone. Maybe even both of you. ''~SnapperT '' 07:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::FYI: the conversations you've got going on your talk pages -- although I have not read them -- do not seem like something adults should do. And, as I said above, people who aren't adults get blocked. I encourage abstinence for both of you. ''~SnapperT '' 07:57, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Understood. Whatever was on our talkpages was not a discussion; at least not one I intend to carry on. I said my piece and it's done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:00, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Just so nobody misunderstands: conversations are something that adults do. But during those conversations, adults do not a) call people names, b) correct the other about what names they actually used (aka. being a smartass), c) drudge up things from a month or two ago for no immediate reason, or d) continue to call someone a "stalker" when I have already spent a great deal of time demonstrating that that is not what's happening. ::::I don't care which of you wants to be Whitney Houston and which of you wants to be Bobby Brown so long as you leave each other alone. ''~SnapperT '' 08:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Couldn't have said it bettah one's self Snapper. The Magnet Release aaarticle that is. Jolly good show old bean!--Yomiko-chan (talk) 08:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't give more detail in the talk page as to why I added the tag but it was already late and I've been at work all day. I mean nothing personal by tagging this article but I consider it to be unnecessary for the same reasons given already. I'd also like to add that a "fighting style" would be a formal discipline with set postures attacks and defenses, Gentle Fist being an example. There is no indication that any Magnet Release user has any formal training in it's application or have passes their knowledge on to others. It appears to be a free-form use of their abilities, a very effective one but not formal by any means to anyone's knowledge. I hope that clarifies my position, This is a well made but in my opinion unnecessary and speculative article with information best covered in the abilities section of the respective pages. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : Daan't worry. real Porridge Knife takes precedence. And Robin Hood point too.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like a rehash of the Magnet Release article. Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yep that was my main argument.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : I was trying to make this different than the Magnet Release but that apparently didn't work out. I was thinking about starting a discussion about an article like this before I made this page but I didn't bother because lately nobody responded to ny discussions. So since everyone is against this page I guess this should go then. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 02:52, February 20, 2013 (UTC)